


I Love Me

by blueandpinkhair



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Death Note - Freeform, Drabble, First Person, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandpinkhair/pseuds/blueandpinkhair
Summary: A drabble about how Matsuda views himself and others.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	I Love Me

Do you ever wish you could be someone else? That feeling inside making you doubt yourself. Makes you think, "I wish to be them."

I wish to be Soichiro; strong and controlling.

I wish to be Aizawa; fierce, with a mind of his own.

I wish to be Mogi; brave and independent.

I wish to be Ide; smart and focused.

I wish to be Ryuzaki; calm and intelligent.

I wish to be Light; always liked by others.

But I'm not them. I'm me. Fun, loyal, determined. Optimistic and, most of all, caring. I'm me.

You know what?

I love me.


End file.
